Rules Are Made To Be Broken
by al-star
Summary: When Roy shows up drunk at her door, Riza has two options: following the law, or following her heart. But then again, sometims rules are made to be broken.


Riza Hawkeye was sleeping peacefully with her loyal dog by her side, when a loud knock woke her up. She woke with a start, not realizing what the noise was at first. She looked at her dog, which was staring intensely at the door. There was a silence, and then the knock was heard again. She got up carefully and walked out of the bedroom. She grabbed her gun from her holster hanging from her coat hook. The knock was heard a third time and then she realized that it was someone knocking on her door. At this hour at night, she feared that it could be an enemy and thus remained on her guard. She opened her door slowly and took a peek outside, her gun still in hand. But she didn't expect the person who was standing in front of her apartment. It was none other than Roy Mustang, her superior officer. She put down her gun and opened the door completely.

"Colonel, what are you doing here?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

She was quite surprised to see him here. She was used by him calling sometimes at night to seek comfort, but it was the first time he came in person.

"Well I was out in town and on my way back I thought it would be a nice idea to pay you a visit" he answered innocently.

"Of course", she replied, annoyed. "Are you drunk by any chance?" she added.

"No" he lied, then seeing the look she was giving him he said "a little bit."

She sighed, then stepped aside to let him in. She walked to her kitchen and began taking out the necessary stuff to make some tea. However, Roy stood behind her and took the kettle from her hands and put it back in the cupboard.

"I didn't come here to drink tea, Lieutenant" he whispered.

She turned around, Roy's body only inches away from hers. His words and his closeness made her uncomfortable. But like he had read her mind, he smiled and stepped away. He opened some cupboards, looking for something. He finally found what he was looking for and, letting out a little shout of joy, he held out a bottle of alcohol in front of Riza.

"No" she said firmly.

"Please. We both have a day off tomorrow, what's the problem?" he asked.

She didn't responded and crossed her arms, looking at him with frowned eyebrows.

"Look I just want to have a drink with you. Is that too much to ask?" he pleaded.

Riza uncrossed her arms and sighed.

"I supposed not" she gave in.

She took two glasses and Roy poured them a drink. Roy sat on the floor and tapped the floor beside him, encouraging her sit beside him. She complied and sat beside him, sipping slowly from her glass. They remained silent and after a while, Roy rested his head on her shoulder. She let him, thinking he probably needed some comfort. They emptied their glasses and poured seconds. They continued like this for a while, not saying anything, until they were drunk enough for not caring about their usual façade, but still sober enough to be conscious of their actions.

"You remember the day I left your house for the academy?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"You remember the way I turned around one last time and looked at you before leaving?" he added.

"You looked like you wanted to say something" she said.

"I wanted to kiss you. But I was too scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared you would reject me I guess."

"I wouldn't have done that."

"And now?"

She didn't answer. She was scared to do so. She wanted to tell him she wouldn't reject him, because that's what she wanted more than anything right now. But she knew she couldn't. She couldn't because the law was forbidding it and they couldn't afford to jeopardize their career. They had a goal to achieve after all.

Roy noticed her hesitation, so he didn't insist. He understood her position too well. He didn't add anything and took a strand of her hair between his fingers. She closed her eyes. She wanted to push him away so bad, but her body wasn't responding. He let the hair escape his grasp and ran his finger down her neck, to her shoulder. She turned her head slightly toward him, her eyes still closed. He leaned toward her slowly until their lips barely touched. There was a moment of hesitation and then he locked his lips to hers. He put his hand on the nap of her neck to push her toward him. The kiss was deep and passionate, more than anything they had experienced before. Riza managed to break the kiss before it went anywhere further. His hand was still on her neck and their faces close to each other.

"Roy…" she began.

"I know. But I couldn't care less right now."

Riza stood up and walked away from Roy.

"Please, can you just go home?" she requested in a pleading voice.

Roy stood up behind Riza and grabbed her hand. He put his lips softly on her shoulder and made his way up to her ear slowly. He grabbed her earlobe with his teeth, sending chills down her spine.

"It's just you, and me. No ranks, no laws, nothing" he whispered.

"You know it's wrong" she refuted.

"I told you I didn't care".

Roy took her by the shoulders and spun her around. He took her face firmly between his hands and kissed her passionately. He licked her bottom lip as to ask for permission and she opened her mouth to let him deepen the kiss. She had completely given up and decided that he was right. Tonight, rules didn't matter. He wanted her, she needed him and that was it. She put one hand on his neck and grabbed his hair with the other. Roy moved his hands to her waist, bringing her even closer to him. Roy then lifted her from the ground and Riza put her legs around his waist. He led her to the bedroom and put her down on the bed without breaking the kiss. His lips left hers to trace kisses down her neck, to her collarbone and finally to the beginning of her breasts. Reaching around her he lifted her into a seating position.

"If you still want to stop, it's probably your last chance to do so" Roy told her.

As an answer, she kissed him, both hands on his chest.

"Just shut up and make love to me already" she ordered.

He laughed and complied. Taking the hem of her shirt, he slowly lifted it over her head, revealing her bare chest. He stared at her beautiful pale skin and traced his hand down to her breast, cupping it gently. He caressed it lightly, making her moan. Then, he put his other hand on the small of her back and bringing her closer, he kissed her lips. It wasn't as urged as the previous. It was gentle and loving. Slow, but passionate. She moved back and began unbuttoning his shirt, caressing the scar on the side of his torso as she admired his muscular body. She pushed his shirt away and threw her arms around his neck, forcing him down with her. He kissed her on the forehead, then on the lips, the cheeks, along her jaw and all the way from her neck to her stomach. He removed her pants slowly and threw it on the ground. She ran her feet along his chest, teasing him. He caressed both of her leg from the tip of her toes to the inside of the thighs, then reached down and began to take off her underwear with his teeth, making her laugh. Finally getting rid of the last piece of her clothing, he stopped a moment to admire her naked body.

"I didn't know it was possible, but you look even more beautiful than usual" he complimented.

Smiling, she took him by the hands and he leaned against her body, intertwining his fingers with hers over her head on the pillow. He reached down to his belt with one hand and took his pants off. He slipped his hands in between her legs as she let a moan escape her lips. He kissed her hard, suppressing her moaning. As the heat rose between them, Roy opened her legs and positioned himself over her, smiling trough the kiss.

"Roy…" she muttered as he was entering her.

He moved slowly at first, building up the pleasure, then faster, making her moan louder. She dug her nails in his back, leaving scratching marks. They kept calling each other's name until they reached the climax. Roy's body fell on hers as they panted, exhausted by their night full of emotions and intimacy. He rolled on his back and Riza lifted the bed covers over them and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He passed his arm around her and caressed her arm gently.

Now that the heat of the moment was going down, Riza was beginning to feel bad about what just happened. She knew no one would know about this, but she also knew that it would be hard for them to go back to their routine like nothing ever happened.

"This is so wrong" she said.

He squeezed her arm to comfort her.

"I know. But we've been through worse, dealing with this will be much easier, don't you think?" he tried to comfort her.

"I guess so" she replied, unsure.

"Beside, isn't it worth it?" he added with a smirk.

"Yeah, it was…nice, to say the least" she answered with a laugh.

Still a bit drunk because of the alcohol as well as their night of love making, they spent the rest of the night talking about everything and anything and kissing, most of all. They knew the next day they would have to act as if nothing ever happened, but tonight, at least, they could enjoy being together and in love.


End file.
